


A Friend Like You.

by WoobinB



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobinB/pseuds/WoobinB
Summary: Short one shot for my story Round Two, Cowboy. Spike found a best friend, and it's the man who saved him a year ago.





	A Friend Like You.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Round Two, Cowboy.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423347) by [WoobinB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobinB/pseuds/WoobinB). 



> Inspired by the song, 'A Friend Like You from the Captain Underpants soundtrack.

Spike still didn't know where he wanted to go, where he wanted to be, or where his place was in the world. Everything felt like a lucid dream, and things didn't seem like reality. 

Sometimes, he forgets. But, there was always that one thing that could break him out of the lucid dreaming. 

It was once the beautiful mysterious woman that was named Julia. Ever since he escaped Death's fingers, he would never again find that escape.

But, oh. He has. And it was right in front of him all along.

Atlas Homer floated above him, repairing the computer system of the Bebop. Spike Spiegel watched him silently, occasionally giving him assistance ever so often. 

It has been exactly a full year since Spike met Atlas. A full year since Atlas saved his life.

During that year, the two men had grown through a lot. Arguments, fights with bounty heads, near deaths. Their relationship grew stronger over the time. They developed a bond stronger than Spike and Jet's it almost seemed. Their bond was stronger than Ed and Ein's.

When Spike looked at Atlas, he didn't feel so miserable anymore. 

"Spike. Spike!" 

Spike blinked twice, breaking out of his deep thoughts. Atlas chuckled as he shook his head.

"Jeez, what the hell were you thinking about?"

"You."

The sudden bluntness made Atlas freeze in time. He blinked behind his goggles as he stared with his eyebrows raised and lips parted. If Spike looked close enough, he could spot a faint pink spreading across his face. Spike himself blushed and mentally cursed himself for letting that slip from his mouth.

"C'mon, Spike. Don't be weird."

Spike frowned. "It doesn't have to be if you don't make it."

Atlas went back to working on the ship, dismissing the older man. Spike sighed. 

"You know, we knew each other for a year now."

"We sure have."

"....We went through a lot."

"..." Atlas slowly turned back to Spike. "What are you trying to say?" 

Spike bit his lip and took in a sharp breath, trying to word his statements in his head before speaking again. 

"You're important to me. Just to let you know."

Atlas slid his goggles up to his head, revealing big, crystal blue eyes. He smiled down at Spike, touched by his words.

"Aw, dude. You're important to me, too." He then laughed. "Now that I think about it, we grew oddly close to each other. Wonder how that happened." He pursed his lips as he thought. "Never had a friend like you."

Spike scratched his head with a shrug. "Who knows? Neither have I. I mean, you're kinda like my best friend now, ya know?' 

Atlas blushed, nearly dropping his wrench.

"I... I am?" 

Spike shrugged again. Best friend. He had to let that phrase settle with him. He had Jet, yes. But, Atlas was different. He gave him another type of friendship and relationship like no other. He didn't want him to feel like he was replacing anyone; it was just how he felt. 

Atlas grinned. "Well, you're my best friend, too." 

This calmed Spike. He sighed with a small grin. Atlas turned back and continued to work on the ship, but not before kicking Spike in the nose.

"Just make sure you don't smoke too many cigarettes or you'll die."

"Ow! Did you have to kick me, gremlin!?"

"Ha. Love you too, Spiegel."

 

 

Love, huh? So that's what it was.


End file.
